dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybrid
* : He is also known to possess an infinite lifespan because both his Kryptonian and Green Martian parts are known to be long lived beings. * : He is known to be as strong as Superman and Martian Manhunter combined, making him powerful enough to battle villains like Darkseid with ease. * : He is faster than the Flash, Superman and Martian Manhunter combined. * * * * * * : He also possesses an invulnerability that is strong enough to break Darkseid's hand and can resist bullets, blades and even lasers. * * * * * * * *'Phoenix Effect': One of his most powerful attacks, which in turn is achieved whenever Hybrid enters any planet's atmosphere at his maximum speed and when fire starts to engulf his body, he his able to manipulate it, making himself look like a Phoenix and in turn making himself practically invincible during that time and allowing him to become twice as powerful, however it only lasts for 5 minutes. * * * * * * * * : Allows him to heal as soon as he is severely wounded. * : He is known to also be powerful enough to withstand Ace's ability to drive sane men mad, where as most of the Justice League cannot. * | Abilities = * * * * * * * * | Strength = He is known to be as strong as Superman and Martian Manhunter combined, making him powerful enough to battle villains like Darkseid with ease. | Weaknesses = Hybrid is known to possess 2 weaknesses and even though there are 2, they can really subdue him if he ever encounters them. Pyronite's harmful effects can be neutralized by a new form of lead called "Aqueous Lead". * which is made from a conventional fire and a chunk of Kryptonite, that is in turn fused together. Hybrid reacts the same way Superman does to Kryptonite, he as well as his sister are the only ones to get subdued because even though it's kryptonite based, the fire eliminates it's effect Kyptonians and the kryptonite part eliminates the fire's effect on Green Martians. * which is nothing more than Kryptonite that has been enchanted with magic. It doesn't harm him like Pyronite, however weapons made or laced from Mananite is known to be highly effective against Hybrid. The only reason why it is not deadly to him is because only his Kryptonian part is vulnerable to magic, where as his Green Martian part provides him with some protection against the substance. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Hybrid Unlimited.png|Hybrid Unlimited Hunter Bromley.png|Hybrid's secret identity "Hunter Bromley" Hybrid2.png|Ultimate Hybrid | DC Comics = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fan Fictions Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Members of the Justice League Category:Justice League Category:Mr.Secord Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Kryptonian Category:Kryptonian Physiology‎ Category:Good Characters Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Green Martian Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Eyes Category:Gold Eyes Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Black Hair Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Human Category:Unique Physiology Category:Super Senses Category:Invulnerability Category:Thermal Blast Category:Freeze Breath Category:Genetic Memory Category:Martian Physiology Category:Metamorphosis Category:Invisibility Category:Phasing Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Flight Category:Extrasensory Input Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Super-Breath Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Telepathic Category:Illusion Casting Category:Possession Category:Astral Projection Category:Mind Control Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Psychic Link Category:Energy Projection Category:Telekinesis Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Millionaire Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Arts Category:Weapons Experts Category:Multilingualism Category:Chocoholism Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Vulnerability to Pyronite Category:Vulnerability to Mananite Category:Magic Resistance Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Height Category:Height 6' 9" Category:Weight Category:Weight 300 lbs Category:Indomitable Will Category:Superman Family members Category:Natural energy blasts Category:Intangibility Category:Human/Alien Hybrid Category:Density Control Category:Metahumans Category:Weaponry Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:White Skin Category:Pilots Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Scientists Category:Martian